free_city_of_tandemfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirk Waylaid
Author: omnitricks Name: Dirk Waylaid Age: 37 Affiliations: The Cabal, Tandem criminals, Tandem politicians Physical Description: '''Dirk Waylaid does not appear in public unless he has specific work which needs done. As he could remain at The Solution for days at a time anyone visiting would find him very messy and sometimes even smelling funny from all the reagents he would have to work with. Even if he does clean himself up to his satisfaction before leaving the store, he would still be regarded as messy and sometimes even be mistaken as a beggar or tramp by others as he wouldn't even bother to groom himself unless forced by someone else. There are only some occasions where Dirk would take the effort to look good, bringing out his barely used suit and getting himself groomed but those are far in between. Occasions which he goes to reluctantly because he is obliged to by some other person which he needs to remain in good graces with. '''Personality: '''All those years set in his work has caused Dirk to be distant towards others as there is no telling what change might happen the next day. He knows what he provides are capable of doing things which would either bring good and bad but he has already justified to himself that if he isn't the one providing his goods there would be others. The most he could do is to to do the best that he can so that there would be less complications in both cause and result for his customers. At the very least, as he tells himself, the more effective his work the less unintended consequences would be required in Tandem. Despite fooling everyone else that he actually cares about them, especially his clients there are a rare few things which Dirk actually cares about. The forerunner of that is the Tandem restaurant, Mikey's or more specifically the Mikey's Muffins it serves. Not even Dirk knows the reason of his obsession with the pastry and he has at least tested it to determine there are no addictive in it but it is very important to him, demonstrated when the last guy which tossed it on the ground calling it "peasant's food" was found dead of "natural causes" immediately the next day. '''History: Dirk has always been a part of Tandem as much as it is a part of him. While his childhood is nothing remarkable, being brought up by a pair of rather skilled artisans Dirk eventually was discovered to have a excellent eye for detail and ended up in an apprenticeship to one of the city's doctors. Eventually some things happened and Dirk was forced to acquire some of his master's more dangerous items to help a friend who was in a spot. A few months after when his act was discovered as the investigation into the death of one of the city's nobility was surprisingly through, Dirk was let go of his apprenticeship, fortunately not even arrested due to a technicality of him not actually administering the poison which killed his victim and his friend lying about the manner he acquired the poison. However eventually, he was approached by the more unscrupulous elements of the city to help provide them with other substances. With no other skills of note, Dirk begrudgingly complied to make ends meet. With some luck and careful planning, Dirk was able to make it through without being made a scapegoat of others and got some reputation among those which actually mattered enough for him to continue his work in peace. His random walk ins, he considers as a way for him to make up for all the ill deeds which has harmed so many people already. Advantages: The Solution 2 (Exceptional-Locus): A shop which Dirk has spent nearly two decades trying to establish. Despite being relatively obscure except to a specific clientele to Tandem there are occasions where a random citizen was lucky enough pass through its doors obtaining the solution to their current problems going on to improve their life to the point of being able to continually patronize the store. Poisons, toxins and venom 2 (Rare-Personal): Dirk is practiced in making all manners of poisons, toxins and venoms to harm or even kill a person. He has no considerations of what they are used for because as far as he is concerned his responsibilities end the moment product and payment trades hands. While Dirk already has a select group of clients, those who actually use his services for these items or even has the knowledge he is able to provide them is even smaller as it isn't the type of reputation he wishes to be tied to. Performance Enhancers 2 (Rare-Personal): Over the counter products. Unlike the more diabolical substances which are specially crafted for his customers these are open to anyone in the store although they are really basic things. Those which want the more potent stuff would have to probe more or at least make it worth Dirk's while for them to get their hands on it. Dirk's Black Book 1 (Uncommon-Contacts): A list of patrons to Dirk. Some has already paid him off for his services and some owes him favors in return for that which he has provided. Either way if the details of it gets out there will be problems in Tandem for some time. Nest Egg 1 (Rare-Item): Although Dirk's skillset allows him to live on a day to day basis as long as there is a demand for it, Dirk still has some savings stashed away for emergencies. Crush'n Crunch (Si Naad) 1 (Uncommon-Personal): Because of the nature of his work, Dirk has some knowledge on how to defend himself which was taught to him by one of his old clients, now a leading member of one of the many mercenary groups of the world. Dirk calls it the Crush'n Crunch because that is its effect and he never really acquainted himself with its true name. Source and distribution 1 (Special): Dirk's products are treated as items after being made which can be used by anyone. The ready made products which can be obtained at any time are treated as rank 1 advantages whereas the custom made products can go up to the relevant advantages' rank based on how specific and accurate they are made for the end result. Category:Player Directory Category:Omnitricks